<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Scout doesn’t know that everyone knows by YeetYeetSuckMyTeeth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25169902">Scout doesn’t know that everyone knows</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeetYeetSuckMyTeeth/pseuds/YeetYeetSuckMyTeeth'>YeetYeetSuckMyTeeth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Team Fortress 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossfaction Ship, Friendship, Gen, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:55:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,823</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25169902</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeetYeetSuckMyTeeth/pseuds/YeetYeetSuckMyTeeth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just as the tag suggest. It’s a crossfaction fanfic also, this is my first time writing on ao3 so yeah idk much. More tags would be added as the story progress</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Demoman/Soldier (Team Fortress 2)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Scout doesn’t know that everyone knows</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Demo/Solly, might be a bit angsty but don’t worry they will be happy at the end :) !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Do it! Punch me like the man you are, maggot!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Demo throws another punch at Soldier's stomach, he double over and cluctch his stomach. Demo spit blood on his helmet as he lays on the ground trying not to curl up because that would show weakness and a soldier would never show his weakness to their enemy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They have been fighting for awhile, it had felt good to punch Demo the first time considering what he had said but when you punch a person more than fifty times and they return back fifty times it does not feel pleasant but rather painful</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I used to see you as me best mate, you know?" Demo took out his Eyelander sword and came closer to the crouching soldier "hell, I thought ye meant what you said on that night" Soldier take a moment to stop the long ago memory as he cough up his lung. It was a lovely yet painful one. It makes Soldier wishes they would never meet. Never become friends. Never kiss on Demo's bed on that rainy night. Never talk. Never pour his feelings out. Never look at each other's direction.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Demo held his sword high as he aim at Soldier's neck as that's the quickest and least painful way to die. His mission was to kill not to enjoy watching his old "lover" suffering and to think this pathetic exuse of soldier had betrayed him and was putting up an act the entire time. He really wanted to see Soldier suffer but his heart wont let him despite the fact he knows they dont share the same feelings.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Demo brought down the sword until one inches away from Soldier's neck. He hear a chocking noise coming from the crouching man but he still kept the sword close even though it felt like the sword chanting him to just end Soldier there and then. The man deserves it for playing with your feelings. He deserves to die in the sewer of Teufort, Demo can feel the Eyelander sword talking to him and it drove him out of his mind</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But yet, he still doesnt move his sword. A hitching noise came under the military helmet and that. That noises broke Demo from his still body and racing mind, he threw the sword across the sewer and fall down on his knees in front of Soldier. He cant see anything behind the helmet but he can clearly see what good damage he had done to his Soldier's lip and cheek</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was like everything stop, no explosions or the sound of machine gun or sentries can be heard. They both sat in front of each other not continuing the fight. with Demo cradling Soldier's bleeding face he tried to take off the American's oversize helmet but the American push him away with one hand on his chest so he decided to give him some space</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I knew you were a coward" Soldier said, his voice is slightly muffled "take that fucking sword and stab me. Do it. I'll gladly die for you"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Demo was shocked for a second, it took him awhile to get his head to reply "I will not kill you, Soldier"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soldier snap his head upwards, he slowly raise his arms at that point Demo was waiting for him to beat him once again. After all, he kind of deserves this but instead the American took off his helmet and let it rest on his lap. To Demo, this is way more scarier than a punch to the face "dont you dare call me a Soldier if you dont really mean it"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For the first time in months, Demo finally get to see the eyes he once fell in love with again but this time it's stained with red and dark circles are surrounding it. He hates seeing Soldier like this and wonder was he the one that cause Soldier to be like this "Solly, what happened?" Demo said without having a second thought because he really needs to know what happened to his Soldier</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Dont call me Solly either. That's a girly name and I'm not a sissy" Soldier took a deep breath "you can only refer to me as a normal civilian because that's what all I am to you isnt it, private?" The sarcasm that's dripping from Soldier's mouth leaves Demo very confuse and more hurt</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Jane-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Dont call me by my real name, Demoman" ouch, that had hurts both side equally</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Lad, I dannae what you talking about I have never call you a civilian" Demo can see water gathering at the edge of Soldier's eyes but he wont move his sitting position until Soldier made it clear that he wont mind him "I swear on me life. Never"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"But you DID!" Soldier screamed at Demo's face "The Administrator gave me a recording of your voice saying im a fake soldier, an imposter, and that-and that Im a civilian"Soldier jab his fingers at his chest repeatedly but then it turn into a soft punch</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next thing Demo knows he's been crush to death because of Soldier "every night. Every fucking night I cried thinking I was another useless civilian. Thinking you were different and not like others who thought I was just another delusional maniac but you're not, you're like the rest of them" Soldier cries more as he put his head between Demo's shoulder and neck "I showed you all my medals I'm wearing a jackboot. I have a helmet. I have a shovel. Im a soldier iteven said it in my class!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Demo slowly wrapped his arms around the man, just held him close and let him cry "aye, lad looks like we both got lied to huh?" A loud sniffles came from Soldier, he's pretty sure Jane is confuse but right now he needs to comfort him. He can explain the situation later "it's alright, Janey im here with you. You're always a soldier to me and youre safe here, with me"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soldier still kept his head on the side of his neck but he sneak his arm in between them to hold Demo's hand "I still love you, Tavish" he let out a hiccup and slowly lay his head on Demo's chest, letting himself to be enveloped in hug as he try to stop thetears from getting out</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Two people from different sides of the war. Two friends. Two old lovers. Holding each other and ignoring the bombing, gunshots above their heads as one pour his eyes out and the other silently comforting him. This is what they both wanted, to display their love publicly but of course they cant do that is not about getting punch by people but is because The Administrator is watching every single of their moves and if she finds out the two of them, opposite teams she will do much worse than getting punch</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yet, they dont seem to care about the Administrator when they held each other because they deserves this especially after all the longing both had to suffer. They know the cameras are watching them but neither made a move to stop what they are doing until a footstep interrupts them</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Traitor!" The Red Scout shout, he pointed at Soldier while looking very disgusted yet confuse by his teammate for hugging an enemy</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"This is not what it looks like, private" Soldier said quickly as he push Demo off of him "man, I may be illiterate but I aint dumb I know exactly what it look-dont come towards me you traitor" Scout pushes Soldier and held up his baseball bat high "if you're really not a traitor I would like to see you kill him"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Scout surprises himself and others around him for giving such order but he is not going to allow his teammate to be a traitor "Private, you dont know what you're doing here just let me explain-" "I dont want your shit explanation, Soldier. Do it or I'll call the others here" Scout positioned his baseball bat to make himself looks more threatening but Soldier and Demo can clearly see the conflict in Scout's eyes like he knows he shouldn't be here</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Jane-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Shut up, Tavish"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soldier turns back around to face Demo from the corner of his eye, he can see his teamate, Scout fidgeting with his bat. The boy is too young to understand anyway. Tavish look up at him and gave him one last small smile and a wink, he gave back one of course.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He took out the shotgun from his back and held it high, aiming at Tavish's head. He took a deep breath as he hold the gun, he knows the Scottish would be safe and respawn in one piece but killing someone you love doesnt feel right even if you know they will come back safe and sound. He can hear Scout tapping his feet furiously, it's slowly getting him annoyed. If killing his teammates was allowed Scout's head would be splattered against the sewer's wall by now but he cant do that, he already broke the first rule by being friends (falling in love) with the enemy</p>
<p> </p>
<p>'Love you' he mouthed at Demo because he knows from this direction the Scout and the camera wont see him but he only gets a nod in return, slightly disappointed by the lack of response but then again the kid and camera is here so he just have to deal with this. He tries to drag it even longer by putting it down and begin to check his shotgun's bullets even though he already knows he reload it earlier after killing a clocked Blu Spy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maybe tomorrow they can sneak out again like before. Before the Administrator ruined that for both of them with one last look at Demo's lovely brown eyes he pointed the gun on his lover's head.</p>
<p>————</p>
<p>"Seriously, Jane? You could've aim at me arms or something, I dont like getting blown off like that"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just like before, they are joking around on the Sniper's tower since they know the Australian wont be up here at night and this is the only place where the cameras are not really working which gave him an exuse to peck on Tavish's cheecks time to time just to shut him up or to see the brief shock and relief that no one able to see them up here</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I love you, ya patriotic American"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jane was stunned for a second until he smile and jump into Tavish's arms "I love you too, maggot" the Scot stumble around from the unexpected hug but he doesnt mind it as he wrapped his arms around the American. Jane then let go of Tavish but slide his hand from Tav's shoulders into his hand</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They held each other's hands. Their eyes shine like the stars above them as they smile into other's shoulders</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>